


Competition

by iloveyoudie



Series: Morseverse Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: Their eyes met a moment through the glass and the Robbie gave him a considerate smile. It tingled up his spine.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt of COFFEESHOP AU.
> 
> Everything else is all me.
> 
> I guess its more of a hint at shipping but OT3 is my intention.

"Who's the new guy?" James took a drag from his cigarette and glanced through the cafe window at the tall, older man behind the counter.

"Robbie," Laura took a drag of her own. It was her humble cafe they stood outside, a bit of a passion project once she'd stopped doing medicine. She'd been a pathologist for a while, which was where she met James, but got tired of the all the death - mostly near scrapes with her own, "His wife was a friend of mine. She died a few years back and he went on a bit of a walkabout."

She looked back in at Robbie, all northern Geordie charm and sad eyes, "He's never worked in a coffee shop before but he's a quick learner. Cleverer than he appears."

James watched the door open and close and heard the pleasant lilt of the man's voice calling out an order on the other side. Their eyes met a moment through the glass and the Robbie gave him a considerate smile. It tingled up his spine.

"Do you want an introduction?" She ground out her butt on the bottom of her shoe and stopped her police friend from dropping his into her window box full of pansies, "I think you two may get on. He and I were almost a thing once you know..."

James huffed a small laugh and exhaled a plume of smoke that he half inhaled again, "He's worked for you five whole minutes and we're already in competition?"

Laura smiled and pulled open the door, gesturing for him to join her, "Well, we could always share."


End file.
